killercharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos
Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Classification: Demigod Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, agility, durability, endurance, high skilled warrior, powers bestowed by the Gods (GoW1), powers bestowed by the Titans (GoW2), time manipulation (Requires Loom Chamber) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Destructive Capability: Skyscraper level Strength: Class 100+ (Frequently man-handles gigantic creatures, resisted being crushed by Atlas' fingers) Range: Extended melee range, At least a hundred meters as God Kratos Durability: City block level Speed: Above peak human, hypersonic reactio speed (he deflected lightning bolts thrown by Zeus) Stamina: Superhuman Intelligence: Was a Spartan Commander who won many battles, experience battling many supernatural foes. Comes up with brutally creative ways to kill his enemies Standard Equipment: Blades of Chaos/Athena (Depending on which game), Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny, Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, Icarus Wings, Head of Medusa/Euryale, Typhon's Bane 'Notable Attacks/ Techniques:' Rage of the Gods: Kratos becomes supercharged with power, doing far more damage, and becomes immune to damage. God of War: Kratos' form when he became God of War after killing Ares. Kratos stood roughly 300 or more feet tall, and possessed all the powers of the God of War, which going by Ares' showings would include flight, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, shapeshifting, and telepathy. Rage of the Titans: Basically same as Rage of the Gods, only instead of being immune to damage you just receive less of it. Receives a powerup later in the game. Poseidon's Rage: Kratos releases an AoE electricity attack in all directions of himself within a certain radius. Head of Medusa/Euryale: Using the head of a Gorgon, Kratos can over time freeze people in stone. Subsequent upgrades allow him to instantly freeze groups of enemies around him in stone. Zeus' Fury: Allows Kratos to throw bolts of lightning at enemies like Zeus himself. Can supercharge the bolts for more damage. Pandora's Box: Used at the end of the first God of War. Gives Kratos the size and power to fight and kill a God. Army of Hades: Kratos can summon several undead, spiritual soldiers of Hades which attack nearby enemies. The soldiers themselves are immune to damage it seems, possibly through spiritual intangibility. Typhon's Bane: A magical bow, it allows Kratos to find sharp gusts of wind like arrows. This bow also allows Kratos to fire small cyclones at enemies, fire multiple homing wind blasts, and summon a raging tempest that attacks enemies around him. Cronos' Rage: Can create orbs of lightning as "traps" to damage enemies, the orbs can also explode. Atlas Quake: Kratos pounds the ground with his fists, causing shockwaves which send enemies and debris flying. Barbarian Hammer: A large, powerful hammer Kratos can wield. Along with using it as a melee weapon, by slamming it on the ground it causes a shockwave in front of Kratos, and can be used to summon multiple cursed souls to attack enemies in a way similar to the Army of Hades. Spear of Destiny: A spear that can fire razor sharp energy blasts as projectiles. It can also leave traps on the battlefield that explode on contact. A special slash from it will cause enemies struck to explode in a short period of time. Blade of Olympus: Kratos' most powerful weapon. It is a large, powerful sword that can fire energy blasts capable of blasting through enemies. It was used by Zeus to in one attack defeat all the Titans and end the Great Titan War, although it is possible Kratos' control of the Blade is not as good as Zeus'. It is also notable that the Blade is capable of draining a God of their powers. Icarus Wings: Kratos uses these wings taken from Icarus to glide through the air. Time Manipulation: Kratos is able to travel to any point in time, however, he has not been seen using this ability without the Loom Chamber.